Flitty
Flitty appeared in the Inn's living room one day, through a portal created by Carona. For want of a coherent calendar system used by the Inn's inhabitants, let's call that day "2013-03-20". Appearance She is a tiny woman about 10 inches tall, with butterfly wings in constant motion. They are iridescent across shades of blues through greens to lime. On the rare occasions where her wings are still enough to see markings, they comprise arches and loops, with nested patterns of swirls around the boundaries. She looks otherwise human in proportions except for a slightly enlarged head and eyes. Her skin is pale but not abnormally so, and her eyes are a mid blue. Her hair is long and black, but frequently blown about by the wind from her wings and looks a bit of a mess. She wears something like a toga in a pleated olive-green fabric, tied with a thin golden cord around her waist. The clothing too is frequently off-kilter, and draped inconveniently. The belt cord also loops around a tiny knife, fork, and a bell. She has no footwear. Behaviour One of her defining characteristics is her constant motion through the air. Even when hovering in place, she moves side to side, up and down and back and forth at least a few inches constantly. More normal is a mixture of hovering for a few seconds and then darting a foot or two in some random direction. Sometimes to look more closely at something, other times just because things look different from over there. On those few occasions when she is not flying, her wings open and close in time with her breaths, about once per second or two. When she is not flying she is usually eating. She talks almost constantly, whether anyone is listening or not. Her natural speech is even more highly pitched than her size would indicate, about three octaves higher than a typical human woman. In conversation she frequently darts away or starts talking before they are finished. Expressions and mannerisms are often difficult to discern on such a small, jittery figure. Life Events At least as she understands them and has told others. Her species is some sort of synthetic life. It is difficult to say when she really began. She has memories covering a few years of being a program controlling a set of four playthings for a child, but was not self-aware at that time and they seem more like recordings she has watched than experiences she has had. The program aspect that ran the Flitty toy still remains at the core of her instincts. Some unknown time passed. She was activated as a sentient being seconds before her arrival through the portal, but remained mostly running on instinctive reactions. She was supposed to have been one of four, intended to build a portal back to her homespace, but the other 3/4 of her did not arrive. She suspects a paperweight as being the cause. She has since developed multiple identical bodies with shared minds. She is most comfortable when there are four of these linked with each other, but the number varies. F'licity is Flitty's daughter, or sister, or a metahuman variant of her, depending upon how you view these things. She was made so that Flitty could gain better understanding and empathy for the experiences of other Inn residents. Some weeks later F'licity accidentally gated herself into the Outside unreality, and Flitty traced and opened a portal she had bought and repaired. While Fusion rescued F'licity, the unreality leaking through damaged one of Flitty's bodies and its mind. Demonstrated Abilities *'Flight' - Obviously! She is getting rather good at this, despite the limitations of butterfly wings. *'Multiple bodies' - She has a number of identical bodies, usually scattered around various places. *'Miniportals' - Can create pairs of portals no more than 19mm in diameter. *'EM waves' - Her wings can act as antennae for emitting or receiving up to a few dozen watts from radio up to hard X-ray wavelengths. *'Construction' - She can make and repair pretty much anything non-magical, given enough time. *'Combat Prowess' - What? Who would try to hurt her? Why are you even thinking about it? You meanie! Category:Characters